


Can I Call You...

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...okay he probably knew, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Gladio is and uses it to get cookies, Gaming, Ignis and Gladio troll each other, Ignis is pining, M/M, No one is sure if Noct is aware, Noctis didn't know he was like this, Prompto is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Noctis recruits Prompto, a friend from school, to round out his Overwatch/gaming team. He did not expect the...less than pure consequences but probably should haveOr: Prompto is shameless and maybe has some daddy kink issues he should keep out of voice chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



> Modern AU, in which Noctis is the son of rich business owner, Gladio is still in the family bodyguard business, Ignis is Noctis’ slightly older tutor who failed at professional distance, Luna is Noct’s bff and Prompto is Prompto and their all video game nerds. 
> 
> For Overmyfreckledbody, who is currently playing the game and is outraged because her wife just got stabbed. We’ve all been there and felt that pain so. Here we are. Super short goofiness with room to grow.

 

“So _Gladdy_ ,” Noct’s friend Prompto said, dragging the word out; Gladio’s eye twitched in irritation.

Prompto sounded young, younger even than Noctis did even though they were in the same classes, and so far there had been laughter underneath everything he’d said. Gladio wasn’t sure what to make of him yet; he was talkative, friendly, and played a fantastic McCree and Genji but Gladio had always been a little slower than most to warm up to people.

Especially where Noctis was concerned. Noct was sheltered, rather he liked to admit it or not, and he couldn’t always tell who was out to really be his friend and who was out to use him for what his family had access to. Gladio considered it part of his duty to keep those sort of people away at all costs and to personally vet anyone he could.

It was harder now that Noctis had decided to spent his high school career at some public school. How was a guy supposed to do background checks and creep on a person when there were hundreds of brats to look into and most of them had no public history to speak of?

Though. To be fair. Noct seemed to actually be kind of anti-social. So it wasn’t as big a problem as it could have been.

Prompto was the first person to actually earn an invite to one of their game sessions. Apparently they’d been hanging out for a while not that Noctis had mentioned it but then Noct liked to claim he and Ignis scared everyone off so he’d been keeping Prompto ‘safe from their wrath’. But with college on the horizon he’d decided to drop Prompto into the fold and hope for the best.

That they scared everyone off was completely untrue.

Mostly untrue.

Untrue enough.

...they were nice to Cindy and Luna.

“According to Noct, Ignis is the mom friend-”

Ignis made a soft, affronted, noise. “The _mom_ friend? Is that how you see me Noct?”

Noctis coughed but Prompto continued on, undeterred by the unrest he was starting. Gladio could respect just about anything that ruffled Iggy’s feathers. “And Cindy is the big sister friend. Luna is the best friend friend-”

“Oh!” Luna said, sounding delighted. On Gladio’s screen Mercy shifted around behind the barrier then jumped in place, seemingly reflecting Luna’s pleasure with her designation. Cindy laughed, loud and melodic in Gladio’s headset.

Ignis huffed.

“What friend does that make you?”

It took Gladio a second to realize that, right, the question was directed at him. His brow furrowed as he looked up at the countdown. Not too much longer before the match started. His Zarya was running into the barrier, ready to be the first out the gate when it dropped.

“I don’t know. What did Noctis say I was?”

“Don’t answer that!” Noctis shouted; his voice crackled with static and Gladio flinched away from the sharpness of it. “Hey, Prompto, what’s up with that project-”

“I think you’re the dad friend.” Prompto said; Gladio could hear the grin in his voice. He blinked slowly; the dad friend? Him? What did that even mean? He was well acquainted with Noct’s father (maybe more so than Noctis himself but that was another matter altogether.) and he was pretty sure dad friend was not flattering in that context.

Cindy laughed again before her teasing drawl came over the voice program. “Does that mean Iggy and Gladdy are married?”

“Don’t even suggest something so awful.” Ignis deadpanned. “You’ll give me nightmares.”

“Think of the children.” Luna said softly. “Do you want Noct and Cindy to come from a broken home?”

“Yes.”

The lack of hesitation on Ignis’ part was, honestly, a little offensive. Gladio liked to think he was a pretty awesome catch. He wasn’t hard on the eyes, he was smart, well spoken, had a great sense of humor, and he was modest on top of all of that.

If not for the fact he was pretty sure Ignis had a big gay crush on Noct (but was in the middle of a whole ‘I’m a whole four years older, I’ve been his tutor for years, I’m a trash human being’ thing) he might have had something to say about it. But the big gay crush was real, and a little pathetic, so Gladio decided to take pity and only held down his middle mouse button long enough to snort quietly.

There were ten seconds left on the countdown clock.

“Okay, so. Gladiolus. Buff dad friend confirmed?” Prompto sounded suspiciously gleeful. There was a beat of silence that seemed to suggest that yes, the others were in agreement (traitors) then Prompto spoke again. “So. Can I call you _Daddy_ then?”

The sheer level of...suggestiveness to Prompto’s tone, the drop in volume, the purr to go along with it, was impressive. And disturbing.

Someone sputtered and someone else, probably Noct, hissed Prompto’s name. Gladio blinked at his screen, hands leaving his mouse and keyboard as his mouth dropped open. He was not blushing, of course, but he was glad no one was around to see him.

What the hell?

The barrier vanished and the match started but Prompto was the only one who jumped to action right away, his character scurrying off as he laughed in their ears.

Cindy snickered. “I like him. He stays.”

“He did get everyone to be quiet.” Ignis conceded, sounding very much like he was considering it.

“C’mon Daddy, shield me so I can spank these guys.” Prompto called. "Wait. How do you feel about spankings?" 

“I’m quitting.” Gladio announced.

He was ignored and, in fact, Noctis ordered him to go back Prompto up at the objective. 

He did it, but he complained the entire time. Not that Prompto seemed to care since he ended the match with: "Hey, your angry voice? Daddy as fuck." 

It was a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio absolutely is not encouraging Prompto. Ignis is a teeny bit pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess...this is going somewhere? Where? No idea. Honestly I never write fun, lighthearted things (And if I do it’s porn) so I’m just gonna let this not painful stuff spin itself out.

 

Gladio did, on occasion, have moments where he wondered if he should find better things to do with his Friday nights than sitting around playing games with Ignis and Noctis. He knew for a fact there were other twenty-one year olds who actually went on dates and had fun outside of their apartments and didn’t spend their free time with the person who was basically their boss. And, yes, Noctis was also his oldest friend but...still. Boss. 

Though to be fair the nature of Gladio’s job, as Noct’s primary and most visible body guard (there were some other guys Noctis didn’t know about, like the building's doorman and the janitor at his school) had unique elements at times. Like how when Noct had decided at 17 he was moving out of the castle, as they referred to the highrise his father lived in and owned, Gladio had moved as well, right into the apartment across the hall from Noct’s. 

Before that there had been other people who kept Noct ‘safe’ in the castle, Regis’ own guards. But Noct was on a whole independent, within reason, kick and that meant he pouted if he spotted anyone other than Gladio and Ignis around. They walked a strange line between ‘being on the payroll’ and ‘being actual friends’ that sometimes made Gladio’s teeth itch with how divisive it was. 

Regis signed the checks and Gladio wasn’t one for biting the hand that fed him (and paid his rent and car note and community college fees) but Noctis was his closest friend. He’d always known, in the back of his mind, that he’d be head of security for Noct like his dad was for Regis, and that a lot of their early interaction had been ‘forced’ but they were friends nonetheless. 

And friends did things like lie about their underage friends sneaking out and getting super drunk, for example and straight faced confirmed there was nothing between said friend and their tutor. And spent time they could reasonably have gone outside or been in their own apartment, because if Noct was inside the building there were other people watching, playing RTS games. 

Which he was losing. 

Because fucking Ignis was helping Noct. Between the two of them they’d managed to capture half the map and were marching their way across Luna’s territory with extreme prejudice. 

“I think I quit.” Gladio announced, eyeing the handful of islands he still had to his name (and only because it had taken Noctis a while to discover water travel. Which was to say Ignis hadn’t deemed it important enough to prioritize because Gladio wasn’t a threat. Which was rude as fuck. He was great at strategy games that didn’t involve maps and treaties and research.) 

Ignis turned from where he and Noctis were hunched over the computer desk, sharing earbuds and a mic, and whispering to each other as they planned out their world conquest, Ignis’ hand rest between Noct’s shoulders. Totally oblivious to how they looked and to the physical pain they were causing him.

They weren’t even dating, or doing anything at all that didn’t involve Ignis and gross pining and Noctis and lots of long confused looks, and sometimes he wanted to throw himself out of a window to escape them. And don’t even get him started on how they sometimes forgot he was even in the room, to the point that he sometimes left to go to his own apartment and came back to have them greet him like it was the first time they’d seen him that day.

In a world where he was ess confident in how amazing he was his self-esteem might have suffered. 

“Don’t be a sore loser.” 

Before Gladio could say anything back a voice chirped in his ear. “Hey, come play with me instead! I don’t cheat.” 

Noctis’ head popped up. “Prom! I thought you were doing homework still.”

“I am but I always have times for games with my daddy.” 

Noctis sighed then twisted around to look at Gladio, the picture of heartfelt apology. “Have I mentioned that I had no idea he was like this?” 

He had mentioned it but Gladio suspected that was a lie. Noctis swore up and down that Prompto was usually kind of nervous and flighty, turning into an awkward mess when most people so much as glanced his way. Gladio couldn’t begin to reconcile that with the person who he’d met so he was forced to assume Noctis was trying to cover his own ass. 

Not that they’d actually met. Or had even been online at the same time that much. Gladiolus did actually have other things to do sometimes (rarely) like running some of the other guys who worked for his dad through their paces and keeping tabs on other clients and classes. Plus Prompto didn’t seem to be on a whole lot at all. And when he was he tended to sound tired and leave relatively quickly; Gladio had considered asking Noctis what that was about but that implied a level of interest he didn’t actually have. Especially not when sounding tired and busy didn’t stop the ‘Daddy’ talk. 

Speaking of things he’d considered, telling Prompto to knock it off had occurred. But, again, he didn’t care enough. No one else seemed to be that bothered by it, and Cindy flat out thought it was hilarious, and Gladio wasn’t about to be the uptight guy who couldn’t take a little teasing between friends. It wasn’t like anyone outside of the six of them could hear Prompto and, even if Gladio occasionally felt weird about it, it just wasn’t a huge deal. 

Prompto honestly seemed like a pretty okay guy, so far as he could tell from their limited interaction. Fast talking, eager to play with them when he had the time, a little quick with the jokes in a way that made Gladio think he was trying a little too hard. 

Maybe he’d lay off when he was more comfortable. Gladio was patient (when he needed to be) and he could wait it out if it kept things going smoothly. And they just weren’t online at the same time enough for him to get too worked up about it. 

He figured it was best to just not acknowledge it. 

“What’re we playing?” He asked as he closed out the game, abandoning his small territory to Noct and Iggy’s tender mercies (and ignoring Luna and Cindy’s betrayed groans). 

“I get to pick?” Prompto sounded shocked. 

“Yeah kid, it was your idea.” 

Gladio rubbed at his eyes as he leaned back against the couch, only half listening as Prompto’s surprised noise melted into quiet muttering. He was on the floor, laptop on the coffee table (Noct had once suggested he invest in a desk for the game room, like Ignis had done, but Gladio wasn’t quite ready to admit to that sort of personal defeat just yet. Also Ignis basically lived with Noctis so that was totally different. ...it wasn’t as different as it should have been.) and his back was starting to twinge a little. Maybe it was time to call it a night; he had wanted to go on a run at some point and the sun was going to be going down soon. But a game or two, since he’d basically already accepted, first. 

A friend request popped up from SnapShotty, which was a terrible handle. He considered declining it on pure principle of the matter but even as he entertained the idea he was clicking accept. Prompto hummed in his ear, low and thoughtful. 

“Dungeon Defenders? ...it looks like you have that one.”  

Gladio perked up a little; tower defense was one of his favorites and tower defense with action was even better. Far better than getting his ass kicked by Ignis and Noct in another round of the game they were playing.

“That works. Fair warning, I’m probably rusty.” 

Prompto laughed. “I’ll be gentle with you then. Wanna start with an easy run?” 

Gladio knew good and damn well he needed to just leave it alone and not rise to the bait, and he knew bait when he heard it. But he was a man of pride and, also, he could heard Noctis and Ignis trying not to laugh. “I didn’t say that.” 

“Ah. Daddy wants something hard then. Got it.” 

The regret was instant. 

\---

“‘I’m probably rusty.’” Prompto said in what was a scarily accurate approximation of his voice. Gladiolus stayed silent. “And then you make everyone in every match we play look terrible.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes. “I think you’re overstating it.” 

“Sure I am.” The level of sarcasm Prompto was forcing into his words left no question as to how he really felt about it. “It’s my fault for assuming ‘rusty’ meant something other than ‘need to run two hard modes before we step up to nightmare’ anyway. I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

“Me either.” He snarked back. Then, after a beat of silence, he added. “It helped that you were up to date on everything. It would have taken longer to catch up without you helping.” 

Prompto was quiet for a second then, voice taking on a teasing husky note: “I’m here for whatever you need Daddy. All you have to do is-fuck!”

“Well that seems forward.” Ignis drawled. 

Gladio shot him a glare even as Prompto continued on, seemingly not hearing Ignis. “What time is it?” 

“Uh.” Gladio looked down at the time then swore softly himself. How had nearly three hours gone past like that? A glance at the window had him sighing; looked like he was going on a run in the dark tonight.

“I gotta go, I have a ton of work.” There was a shuffling sound, like papers being moved. “But, I mean, who gives so much homework in the last month of senior year? That’s a crime. And- anyway. Thanks for the games Daddy, it was fun.” 

Gladio smiled in spite of himself. “No problem.”

And then Prompto was gone, name disappearing from the channel list. Gladio pulled off his headset, letting it drop onto the floor, and leaned back in an attempt to work the painful tension that had settled in his lower back way. He was only just starting to feel it again, playing with Prompto had distracted him that much, but he was pretty sure he was going to be feeling it later. 

Noctis dropped onto the couch next to his head and when Gladio looked up at him he found him wearing an expression he couldn’t put a name too. He arched an eyebrow in silent question only to be meet with a head shake and a faint smile. 

“Thanks for being nice to Prompto.” 

Gladio blinked in surprise. Of course he was nice to the guy, why wouldn't he be? ...aside from the obvious, he supposed, but it had never occurred to him to be mean about that. As long as he didn’t encourage it there was no problem. And he wasn’t encouraging it. 

“It’s no problem. ...but if you want to make it up to me by getting Iggy to bake some cookies that’d be fine. I’d ask myself but he’ll say no just to say no.” Ignis hummed quiet agreement, not even attempting to pretend he wasn’t listening to them. “But he never says no to you Princess.” 

“I’m not doing it.” Ignis said. 

Gladio stared at Noctis. Noctis stared back blankly then, slowly, stood up to walk back to the computer desk. 

Ignis ended up making the cookies while Noctis sat on the kitchen counter and watched. Gladio, being the kind individual and amazing friend that he was, didn’t say anything about how red the back of Ignis’ neck went every time Noctis leaned over him to steal butterscotch chips from the bowl. 


End file.
